


Nosedive

by SaraL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May in memory, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sorry Aunt May is not living this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraL/pseuds/SaraL
Summary: After everything happened in the summer, vigilante/superhero activity and school life are finally getting better for Peter, but life is never easy on him.Tags will be modified as the story goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Aunt May

To look back, it was unquestionably the most chaotic summer in Peter's life to the day. It started surreally exciting, an eventless transition into ups and downs, and finally took a deep dive as he thought things are getting better.

It's a regular Sunday in October. Sunny with some clouds, warm enough to make many who dressed in black uncomfortable.

Through his childhood, he has been to a few too many funerals, all of the people dearests to him. He is exhausted of this kind of ceremony.

This time it's different though. In the past, there's always someone to take Peter's hand; there's a 'home' that he can go back.  
This time, there's no one there.

Peter's eyelids were heavy with tear ran dry, but his mind finally came to accept the fact.

May was gone.

It was a car accident.  
A truck driver had a heart attack and lost control of the vehicle. It ran into a crowd waiting for the lights at an intersection, causing a dozen injured and a few deaths, May Parker was one of the deceased.

Different from the case when Ben died, he had a target to pursue, bad guys to go after, to release his anger, grief, and sorrow.  
The cause is simple, and there's no one to take the blame. It only left Peter with pained confusion and loneliness.

He was abandoned to live alone in the world. All his family is gone now.  
He desperately wanted to speak with someone he knows. He wanted to see Ned, to see Mr. Stark.

After the service, the social worker rushed him into her car.  
They drove to a brick building with a white and blue dome roof.

Peter recognized this place.  
It's the third time he had been here. Yesterday was the second, and first time ten years ago.  
It was where May and Ben found him, where he first saw them. When Ben carried him out, he saw the building over Ben's broad shoulder, the image of the building has since burned into his memory, but never once in the next ten years, he would have thought he would be back.

The social worker didn't call him out of the car, so he stayed, trying to avoid the building as long as he could.  
In a few minutes, she came back out with an envelope and started driving again.

Peter was too exhausted to care for where they are going. He let the darkness take over, falling into a light sleep.  
Until the car came to another stop, the social worker opened the car door to his side, bent down to placed a hand on his shoulder, shook him gently to wake.

"Peter, look where we are." She spoke softly.

Peter struggled to open his sore and swollen eyes, tried to look over the social worker, and then his eyes shot open.  
Light poured into his eyes, making them more itching but he kept them wide open.

It is the home he thought he had lost along with May, the apartment they have been living in since he was a kid.  
Why are they here? He thought he would never be able to come back here.  
Oh. He had nothing when he went to the hospital. They must have come back for him to pick up some of his belongings.

The social worker gave him a minute to take in the situation, then spoke again.  
"Peter, you are a lucky boy."

The word instantly triggered a surge of anger in Peter's chest. How could she think he is anything close to lucky?  
Peter dropped his head, fists clenched. He had to remind himself that the lady is trying to help, and she is a stranger to him so whatever she says does not matter.

She continues slowly.  
"I know you've lost another person you loved, and feel like it's the end of the world, but it's not true. You are still young, there are still so many years ahead of you."

"Usually kids your age enter the system would stay with the system until they are old enough. The system ... it provides a place for kids with no place to go, but not much more, and many kids struggle with it. Only some lucky ones get a chance to have another home."

"You had a great internship. The gentleman filed for your adoption said he knew you through your internship. He is also the one that requested you two to meet at a place you are comfortable at."

Peter's head shot up.  
Could it be?

The social worker smiled at him encouragingly.  
"He's waiting for you in your apartment."

Peter's heart pumped loudly in the tiny space in his chest, causing even breathing to hurt.  
He almost ran to the unit that was his home. Stopped at the door, he tried to slow his breathing and the ringing in his head. Standing here reminded him of a day not long ago, an afternoon when he came home to Aunt May, unknowing Mr. Stark was sitting on the other sofa, waiting to confront his identity.

His hand trembled as he reached for the doorknob, but he managed to open the door smoothly and quietly.  
The man sitting on the sofa was expecting him. He was facing the door and smiled at him as the door opens.

He was not Tony Stark.  
Peter felt a mix of embarrassment and disappointment for his anticipation of seeing Mr. Stark here. He scolded himself mentally for the thought of burden Mr. Stark again. Mr. Stark already helped him so much, and he is not supposed to be a responsibility of him.

The man had grey hair and a mustache, looked to be in his mid-50s. Different from Tony who can't (or doesn't want to) hide his carefreeness with formal black suits; the man wears a wrinkled stern that pairs the suits for the perfect image of a powerful and concerned figure.  
The edge of his mouth twitched up for an attempted smile, or sneer, as he stood up to shake Peter's hand.

"Thaddeus Ross."  
"Pe...ter Parker." Peter responded quietly. Not sure who this guy was. The name sounded familiar, but he was sure he didn't meet him before.  
His brows furrowed in confusion. The only 'internship' that he had would be with Mr. Stark, which is why he immediately misunderstood. So what is this guy referring to? And where had he known him from?

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man said gently, but the stone expression made it sound more like an accusation than greeting.

"Uh... do I know you from..."

"I have been very interested in you, Spider-Man."

Peter took a big step back and immediately regretted it. He instantly put on his guard, clenched his teeth and then tried to appear to be exited instead. The statement took him off guard, but he can fix it.  
"Spider-Man! I am a big fan of him too. Oh, wait, why do you think I'm him? That's an odd assumption. Since, you know, I'm just a high school student."

But the man looked at him and smiled. It reminded Peter of sharks but somehow seemed more genuine than the previous ones he forced out.  
He held out a bundle of red and blue cloth. Those are Peter's first Spider-Man suit, he kept it for sentimental reasons after Tony gave him the new suit.

"I can explain. I was trying to replicate the first Spider-Man suit for a cosplay..."

Peter quickly found an excuse and explained himself, but the man interrupted.  
"I'm an associate with Tony Stark. I've been following your stories since the incident in Germany."

Peter unconsciously relieved slightly at the mention of Tony, Thaddeus noticed that. He went on talking about some past peace times they worked together.

Peter listened quietly, watching him fiddle with the suit as he spoke. It so much reminded him of Tony's surprise visit, but there's an odd feeling Peter couldn't explain.  
He decided to stay quiet, knowing it's the response at the time he could not think straight with his mind still clouded by sorrow, and everything he knows about this man came from his own statements.

"There's nothing to worry about. When Stark comes back, he and I will make sure things are sorted out with you. You must be exhausted, come with me to the SHIELD, it's a more proper base than the Stark Tower." Thaddeus placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, guided him towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter stared at the ceiling as it got far into the night. He had trouble sleep. Well, he had trouble sleep since the accident.

The 'guest bedroom' he was in holds the minimum furniture: a single bed and a chair. It was enclosed by looming white walls and has no window. Peter wonders if it's a quick makeshift from one of the interrogation rooms they passed by.

When he followed Ross into the base, he got a brief idea of what the place looks like.  
Endless mazelike dark corridors, a few steel doors that appeared to be inches thick, dim lights scattered everywhere belonging to different machines.

He was relieved that they didn't run into anyone on the way here, and Ross didn't plan to introduce him to anyone.  
Ross said he would be staying here for a few days until Mr. Stark returns.

It is great to have a place to stay, and he definitely needs some rest. His Spidey-sense does not alert him to potential danger, but there is an uneasy feeling that kept his head spinning making him wonder if he has done something wrong.

Come to think of it, he all but made rash and trusting decisions today. But at the moment, he couldn't just decline Ross' offer and go back to the social worker.

He summarized the additional three elements contributing to his anxiety.  
First, all he knew about the man name Ross came from his self-introduction.  
Second, he had followed a practical stranger to a secret spy base?  
Third, there are two guards outside his room.

The two men moved over quietly a few minutes after Ross had left. So he was supposedly not to know about that. But since he noticed, it made him feel even more like being inside of a prison cell.

In the eerily quiet night, his senses started to overreach on their own, creeping further into the adjacent rooms, the corridors, and farther into the base.  
He is not trained to be able to map out a place like Daredevil sometimes amazed him, but he can locate the moving people and active objects within range.

Suddenly he crossed someone mentioning his name. He focused on listening on to the conversation.

"Sir, but Tony Stark didn't seem to want the kid to sign the Accord."

There was a scuff from another guy, Peter recognized it's Ross.  
"You would be surprised by how Stark treats this kid. He would bring the rogue Avengers to raft to have them sign the Accord, but hid the kid under his wing."

The Sokovia Accord! That's why the name sounded familiar. He did his research (afterwards) on the Accord and the dispute between Mr. Stark and Captain. To be honest, there weren't much online. He got most of the information from the scattered argument at the airport, and conversations between Mr. Stark and the War Machine.

He was the guy who ordered Mr. Stark to bring in Captain American and the others followed him, and he is the one who pushed on the Accord.  
Is signing the Accord what he meant back in the apartment that he will sort out with Mr. Stark?

He fought on Mr. Stark's side liberally because Mr. Stark came to him, and maybe also because he didn't want Aunt May to know his night activity. He might not understand the situation when he went to Germany, but after learning more about what's going on between those two icons, he saw the point Mr. Stark wanted to make.

Like what he told Mr. Stark, if he had the power to do something but didn't, what happened would be on him; It is the same the other way, the consequences of his action would also be on him.

He wanted to support Mr. Stark, but he didn't want to sign the Accord.  
First of all, how are they suppose to help people in time if every action requires the approval of a 'governing committee? And he considers himself to be way below the big league for supervillains and world destruction.  
Second, what if they disclose his identity and his enemies could target Aunt May and anyone he cares about.

He wished Mr. Stark would understand that, but he also pondered on what he would do if Mr. Stark asks him.

Mr. Stark didn't.

The thought of that made Peter cracked a smile first time in the past few days.

Conversation in the other room continued as the other guy spoke worriedly.  
"Then what do we do? Tony Stark doesn't back off easily."

Yea you are right. Mr. Stark is badass strong and iron-willed.

"That's the least of the worry now. I have completed the paper works today, Spider-Man is now in my custody, he'll have to do whatever I order."

Peter's heart skipped a beat.

"Stark has no say in this. If he persists, I can have the court order him to stay away from the kid."

No. Nononono... What is he talking about?  
Paperwork what paperwork? Shouldn't he be informed of anything concerning himself? Plus, he just met the guy today!

Peter jumped out of bed, tip-toed to the door, listening to the breaths of the men outside the door.  
His palm on the door is sweaty and trembling. With one push he can throw the door, and within two seconds he can knock the two men out. Thanks to his uneasiness on the way here, he memorized the route to the door they entered. He should have no problem getting out of the base.

But what after that?  
He can't go home nor to Ned's place. The social worker took his phone when he was taken to the facility.  
Most importantly, once he gets out of the base, Ross can chase after him.

A ring in the other room pulled Peter's attention back.

"Stark, what do you want."

"I will send over a team."

"Keep me informed, and don't do anything stupid."

It was a quick conversation. Peter clenched his fists to white-knuckled to fight off the urge of running into the other room, taking that phone and talk to Mr. Stark.  
He wasn't able to hear what's on the other side of the phone, but it reminded him that Ross is still playing nice with Mr. Stark and him.

What Ross didn't know, is that Mr. Stark went to Germany for personal business (he did doubt Mr. Stark went to meet up with the other Avengers though), and will come back the coming Tuesday.  
He took two deep breaths.  
Calm down, Peter, calm down. It's just two days. Let's play along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And thank you for the kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter woke up by a few knocks on the door, he was surprised that he fell asleep after those tosses and turns.

An expressionless lady guided him to Ross' office. They passed by a few other people who were also expressionless. Peter wondered if that's what they have to do to work in the "base".

The breakfast would have made into the top 10 of Peter's most awkward social moments.  
Usually, he would feel uncomfortable being around a crowd. However, with Ross, it felt worse than being surrounded by people. The part about Ross that unsettles Peter the most would be the way he looked at him. It's impossible to decipher what the man was thinking under that poker face, and his eyes reminded Peter of predators ready to attack.

Fortunately, it didn't take long before Ross show Peter what he wanted.

"Peter, I am sorry you lost your family in the unfortunate accident. But you do not need to worry, I will take care of you in the absence of your Aunt."  
Ross' hands rested on the table, fingers locked in a relaxed gesture.

"Thank you, sir. "

Peter watched as Ross put out two stacks of paper in front of him.  
"Peter, this document is for your adoption."

Peter tried his best to not show any anger or panic, instead, he pretended to be surprised to see the document. 

"And the other document is the Sokovia Accords. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Ross was pleased to see a flash of fear across the teen's face, even though he tried to hide it.  
"Because you are a minor, you will have the choice to choose between the two documents. Stop your vigilante work and just be a kid, or sign the Accords and be a regulated superhuman."

Seeing the teen made no movement but staring at the documents, which reminded him of how the ex-Avengers refused to sign the Accords. Ross suppressed his rage and observed Peter like a hunter as he spoke.  
"I understand this is an important decision and that you don't know much about me, yet. But if you trust Stark, you can trust me."

Peter carefully chose his words as he slowly spoke.  
"I have not seen Mr. Stark since the accident, do you think I can talk to him?"

"Unfortunately, that's not possible."

Peter was not expected to be rejected so fast and bluntly, he merely stared at Ross for the next minute.

"Stark went to Germany." Ross sneered, "for personal business."

He watched Peter closely like a hawk as he spoke.  
"Ah, so you know... You are expecting him to come back in two days. Kid, here is something you don't know. He called me last night about a lead on a Hydra base. Unfortunately, he won't be coming back very soon."

"But you said Mr. Stark will sort this out when he comes back." Peter protested. Internally he loathed himself for being a burden and using Mr. Stark as a shield, but it probably wouldn't be worse than controlled by this man that has the Avengers divided.

"WHEN he comes back.."

"I can wait."

"What are you planning to do until then?"

"I -- will stay with my friends."

"I can't let a minor wonder around on the street without a guardian nor place to stay, especially an underaged superhuman. And, you think Stark would take you in?"

Peter's head shot up at the question.

"He is a playboy currently playing a hero's game. He doesn't know what responsibility is and doesn't want to. He acts on impulse and interest. He could help me catch the rogue avengers this minute, and run off with them the next. Do you think he enjoyed his pet project that much to want to have a kid?"

"You are wrong. Mr. Stark helped you because he wanted to be responsible for the power he has. He wasn't playing a game, he wanted to protect people, and he did."

"You know nothing about them!" Ross grabbed Peter and shouted, veins bulging on his forehead.

Peter shrieked in surprise. The grip was tight but not enough to hurt him. But it would be unwise to provoke someone who's not in a stable mental state (he has learned this from his own experience).

After a few moments, Ross calmed his breath and let go.

"Peter, you are a smart kid. I trust you will make the right decision."

Before he left the room, he smiled at the teen.  
"You have all the time to decide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and all comments are welcome!  
> Life is getting busier so I wouldn't be able to update as often, but I'll try my best.


	4. Chapter 4

-Germany-

"Rhodes, relax, I promise I'm not here looking for a certain hero-on-the-run or a group of them. It's a vacation like I said." Tony raised his glass to a toast and took a sip. Donned in a white sweatshirt, khakis, a pair of runners, and sunglasses, a cup of martini in hand, lazily laying back in the chair, from every angle Tony is illustrating what a vacation man should be like.

Sitting on the other side of the roundtable, Rhodey wore a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, hunched over, scanning the streets every minute. 

"So far as I know, there have been a few recent sighting of Black Widow."

"She was here? I actually didn't know."

"Tony, tell me what you are really here for."

"Like I said, it's a vacation."

The crease between Rhodey's brows deepen. He pulled out a file and flipped to the summary page in front of Tony's eyes.

"Then tell me why you had FRIDAY check files from fifteen years ago, and why you are investigating a girlfriend from so long ago."

Tony fell into silence but stubbornly kept everything to himself. 

Rhodey sighed.  
"Tony, I want to help you. It was going well between you and Pepper. So why this? Why now? Hell, I know your bodyguard kept a ring for you for the last few years. Cut the crap about children issues, I thought you've already adopted the Spider kid. Plus the 'Avengers', you have a family now, Tony."

The last part came with a tint of threat.  
The edge of Tony's mouth twitched, a quick smile escaped.

"Rhodes, do you understand the feeling of looking for something that would have been yours, but you missed it. And when you finally understand and want to make up for it, it's too late."

Rhodey was lost by his rambling. It's not like the genius never spoke nonsense, but usually, that happened when he was drunk.  
"What do you mean?"

"Caroline McCall, she was pregnant when she left."

Have done his homework, Rhodey already knew the name of the woman Tony looked into, and the history the two had when Tony was enjoying his playboy life.  
Like many other women, Caroline fell for Tony and wanted to marry him. Rhodey would not hesitate to admit that at the time Tony was a real bastard. Not long after that, Caroline moved to German for her new job, and the two had no connection since.

"Are you suggesting she had your baby?"

"She came to me before she left, telling me that it's my kid. She said if I want it, in 8 months I can visit her in Germany and claim him."

"Jesus, Tony, you never told me about this."

Tony defended himself to no avail.  
"I thought she was bluffing, a move to have me marry her. We broke up not long ago, and she didn't look pregnant!"

Rhodey rubbed his aching temple. Putting a stop to the big baby whining and lacking common sense.  
"So you never went to see her."

"No."

"I don't understand, why do you want to find her all of a sudden? She must have married and started a family, and I doubt she would tell her kid about the irresponsible biological father that never showed his face. What are you going to do? Just show up at their doorstep and tear up the family? She moved on fifteen years ago, it's time for you to move on."

"Ouch, is that how you think of me? I'm hurt." Tony pretended to be stabbed in the chest. Rhodey gave him a straight stare as a response to his attempt to lighten the mood.

Tony rubbed his hair.  
"I can't leave the kid. That little shit is my responsibility now. So what he has been through, what hurts him, would also hurt me. I wish I were there to stop the plane crash that killed his parents, to stop the robber the night his uncle died. Or at least, have met him earlier, instead of dragging him into the Winter Soldier shit. He didn't deserve any of those."

It took Rhodey two seconds to figure out who Tony was talking about. It's actually refreshing and pleasing to see this side of his friend. Tony lived either too carefree like nothing mattered or carrying the weight of the earth on his shoulder. The kid was a burden of the right weight, he settled this man down without crushing him.

"What is that disgusting smile?" Tony never miss any chance to quip.

"You should have seen your own facing when talking like a new dad. Wait, you are."

"Shut up."

"So Peter melted your rock dad heart, and now you want to make sure your alleged kid is doing okay. Doing right by the kid in return hoping Peter will be done right by? You know things don't work this way."

Tony shrugged.  
"If you have to put it that way. You are right, I am what the kid has now. And Caroline probably doesn't need me, well, probably doesn't even want to see me. But I owe them that. To see them with my own eyes is the least I can do."

Tony's watch vibrated, he raised his hand to an ear to talk with FRIDAY. A few seconds later, every drop of Tony's pretended easiness was gone.

"FRIDAY, tell Happy to look after the kid while I'm gone. And get Ross on the line."

Rhodey immediately knew the 'family visit' was not going to turn out well.   
After Tony finished a quick conversation with Ross about a HYDRA facility, he turned to Rhodey with an expression that Rhodey has only seen a few times and hoped never to see on his face again.

"Merry short visit has extended. We have a situation, Rhodes."

"Just tell me what you want to do next."

"Caroline was dead. We need to take a road trip to Fussen."

Rhody quickly picked up his suitcase and followed Tony to his car.  
"When did that happen? I brought my suit, we can fly there, it would be the fastest."

There was a moment of silence before Tony spoke quietly.

"Fifteen years ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the comments (motivation)! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> (❁´▽`❁) Have to say I'm proud (shouldn't) of myself for this quick update (though I started it a while ago...)   
> Next chapter will be back on Peter's side.


End file.
